Book made of Gold
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: One-shots about our favourite bookworm: Hermione Granger. Last: Hermione is Herman.
1. Book made of Green

**Hermione Competition II: Hermione gets sent back in time**

 **Word count: 575**

* * *

 _ **Again**_

* * *

Hermione blinked open her eyes, and nearly shrieked when she noticed the dark blue walls of her old bedroom. She hadn't been in this house for ages; she last saw her parents when she cast the memory charm on them, and that was ages ago. Last night she was being chased by Death Eaters. Now...

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Her father said, a wide grin on his dark face.

In his arms a pile of presents lay. They all looked like books, a resemblance of everything she got for her eleventh birthday...

As if on cue, the doorbell was rung. "Who's here at this time of day?" Her mother asked before going downstairs.

Hermione raced after her, a bright smile on her face. If this was her eleventh birthday, that must be McGonagall. She hadn't seen her since she had been killed brutally by Death Eaters.

Who else would it be?

"Hello," a deep voice said. "I'm Professor Severus Snape."

* * *

The trip to Diagon Alley was more eventful this time. They did it on the day, as Snape had the time. Last time she had to wait until July, even though her birthday is in September. Her parents did the same as they had last time; they had left her alone with the professor that came for her first trip into the magical world.

Hermione stared around her, bemused at the difference of the Alley now and what the Alley will be in seven years. "You're very calm for a Muggle-born," the stony professor stated, turning to glance at the young girl.

"You should never show weakness in an unknown surrounding."

* * *

The sorting was identical to last time. Everyone was sorted into the same house, pretty much.

"Hermione Granger."

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

She sat on the stool, and the hat sat on her head.

 _"Very rare, very rare indeed."_

 _What is?_

 _"It's not often I see someone who has come back from time. Least of all a Muggle-born."_

 _You won't tell anyone, will you?_

 _"No. Now, where to sort you?"_

 _I was a Gryffindor last time._

 _"No, no, that won't do at all."_

 _What?_

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

The glares and curious stares were getting too heavy. "Yes?" She questioned, whipping her head around and turning to look at everyone.

"I've never heard the name 'Granger' before," Malfoy said.

"Well done. Want a medal?"

"A what?" Parkinson asked, narrowing her eyes.

"A medal. It's a Muggle award."

"Filthy Mudblood," Malfoy mumbled, glaring at Hermione with a dark sense of anger.

"It's not like I wanted to be here either, supreme overlord, so you're stuck with me. And I'm stuck with you."

* * *

Halloween wasn't the best. Ronald Weasley did the same as last time, with a few more insults laced into his words. Her twelve-year-old side of her had taken the insults hard, and she found herself in the same girls bathroom.

A revolting smell hit her nostrils, and she poked her head out of the door. The last thing she saw alive was the troll swinging its club her way.

* * *

She came back as a ghost. She had to, she couldn't leave the world yet. She was only young. She was only young. She was only young.

The school pretended to mourn her. Nobody in this world even cared. If she had died in her last world...

Maybe she had died, and that was how she was transported into her eleven-year-old self. Maybe.

* * *

 **This was rushed. And it's so good mm. I feel she would be in Slytherin because she would pssess more Slytherin traits after all that...**

 **~Buttercat**


	2. Book made of Yellow

**Hermione Competition II: Hufflepuff!Hermione**

 **And, as a Hufflepuff, I'm okay with this au…**

 **Word Count: 1229**

* * *

 **Heart of a Badger**

* * *

"Granger, Hermione."

 _Deep breath in. Deep breath out. This will all be okay. Everything will be alright._

" _My, my, this is interesting_."

 _You—you talk? Well, of course you talk, you've been calling out the houses for the past half-hour. Ten points to Hermione—wait, is that how the point system works?_

" _I don't know, I am not the one assigns the points. I only assign the house._ "

 _Oh. Are you okay with that?_

" _You are diverting from the actual reason you are here_."

 _Am I? Oh. I didn't mean to._

Brief silence in her mind. One curly strand of hair fell in front of her eyes.

" _What_ are _you?_ "

 _I am a human..._

Hermione felt insulted. What else would she be? An alien?

" _Most people have only one prominent house in them. You have three._ "

 _How does that make me an anomaly? Other people must have more than one house in them! I can't be special, right?_

" _There's only five students out of every fifty._ "

 _You're distracting from the topic, though. I thought you had to do the sorting? Other people might be annoyed as they aren't being sorted._

" _I will give you a choice then, as you are so impossible to sort; would you like a warm welcome, or a stony one?_ "

 _Warm would be preferable, I suppose._

" _Better be Hufflepuff_!"

Hermione sat up, stunned. She never expected that. She had thought Hufflepuff's were meant to be dumb? That was what she had been was told...

And she never found out what other two houses she was part of...

 _There is no time to question this_ , she told herself strongly. _There is a new house I have to meet. New people._

 _Deep breath in. Deep breath out. They will accept you. Everything will be alright._

She made her way over to the table with the biggest smiles, as Daphne Greengrass was called up. As she sat down, Greengrass was sorted into Slytherin, and the next student was called.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," voices whispered to her.

She smiled.

* * *

"I was the first witch in my family; I was so surprised when McGonagall told me."

"Same!" A boy called Justin grinned. "I was going to go to Eton, but now I'm here!"

"Are any of you guys excited for the lessons?" Hannah asked, her blonde pigtails dipped in her mash as she leant forward to talk to them. "I can't wait for Herbology!"

"I personally can't wait for Defence!" Ernie said. "It's supposed to be great!"

"Potions sounds amazing," Hermione said, her eyes shifting to Hannah as she groaned.

"My hair!" Hannah cried, holding the mash-covered end of her pigtail. Then she shrugged, much to Hermione's amusement. "Happens all the time, really."

The other Hufflepuff's—excluding Justin and Hermione—ignored her outburst, obviously used to the scatter minded girl's behaviour. "I've heard the Potions professor is really strict," Ernie said, going back to Hermione's previous point.

A girl in her second year leant over to them. "He scares me," she said. "I'm Lila Winters, by the way."

A chorus of hello's sounded up, and Lila chuckled. "I will forever love the unity of this house," she said, twirling her tie around her finger.

The girl next to her yawned. "We know, you love unity of house, blah blah."

Lila giggled. "That's Tasmin," she said, putting her arm around her friends shoulder. "She's a sweetheart really."

* * *

Their first lesson was Potions with Professor Snape. Hermione couldn't wait! He was supposed to be really stern, but she didn't know how someone could be as bad as the rumours.

She wasn't sure how they could...

He entered the class in a style of bravado. He barely glanced at the students as he performed his well-rehearsed speech—neither Gryffindor or Slytherin were in this class, so he was not interested in the pupils in any way, shape or form.

"Let's see how you lot will do; what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand immediately reached for the sky, a scattering of Raven's following her example. The other 'Puff's looked too scared to even react, although that might be because they heard some particularly nasty rumours about the professor. Hermione couldn't think of anything more absurd than the idea that Professor Snape would really strike his students whilst they were in detention. Why would _anyone_ want to hurt people so young? Even if he hated them?

"Yes, Miss—"

Professor Snape pointed at Hermione, looking slightly startled at the fact she was practically bouncing on her stool. "Miss Granger, sir," she breathed, looking up to the Professor, who had also been the youngest to achieve a mastery in Potions. She couldn't wait for the day that was _her._ "And powdered root of asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood would make a sleeping potion so powerful that it was named the Draught of Living Death, meaning it gives off the illusion of death but the drinker is still alive."

He glanced at Hermione briefly before turning back to the class. "Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

A few more hands this time, including Hannah and Zacharias, but Professor Snape turned back to Hermione—her hand had been up since before he finished the last word. "Miss Granger?"

"The bezoar is found in the stomach of goats—providing they are not too old, otherwise they would be shrivelled up and useless. A bezoar can fight off most poisons, but really strong snake poisons like basilisk venom can only be fought off with phoenix tears."

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione almost hit herself in the face due to the speed that her hand flew up. Ernie chuckled from beside her, saying something about how Hufflepuff deserved points just for the sheer fact that Hermione almost gave herself a black eye. Hermione smiled ruefully, but Ernie was too busy giggling at his own joke. "Miss Granger?"

Professor Snape's voice sounded mocking, but she spotted something akin to interest deep within the black pool of his eyes. "Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also go by the name aconite. It is found in loads of potions, like the recent discovery Wolfsbane which helps relieve the symptoms of lycanthropy."

"Five points to Hufflepuff," he said, turning to face the board. "You have the rest of this lesson to create a successful potion. The instructions are on the board. You may begin."

A steady flow of ingredient cutting and potion stirring began. Hermione was quite pleased with the lesson, no major accidents had happened. There was one casualty, when Hannah stood back from her cauldron with obvious glee before tripping over a stool and knocking her own cauldron over, but other than the grazed palms and bruised calf she was fine.

Hermione bottled up some of her potion, glancing at Ernie beside her, who was smiling happily. "I've never worked so hard in Potions before," he said. "I should work beside you more."

Hermione grinned sheepishly at her friend. "I like Potions," she said to him, before walking up to the front.

She took a deep breath in. "Here is my potion, sir."

He looked up from the sheet of parchment where he had written the grade of the Ravenclaw before her. "Thank you, Miss Granger."

This was going to be a great year.

* * *

 **Turns out I got a tad bit carried away... Eh, 1229 words is okay, I guess. But as I said before, this au is gorgeous**

 **~Buttercat**


	3. Book made of Red

**Arithmancy Extra Credit**

 **Word Count: 450**

 **Linked to another called** _ **Oh, Hermione…**_ **in** _ **Those Random Drabbles**_

* * *

She opened her eyes, and darkness remained. Why couldn't she see? Where did everything go? Why was everything black? She hadn't done anything to deserve this—she was good for all of her life: she got good grades in all of her subjects; she helped defeat the darkest lord in British history; she was fighting for house elf rights; she was even in line to be the next _Minister_ of Magic!

"Help!" Hermione shrieked, panic rising inside of her.

She heard footsteps race over to her. "Are you okay, Ms Granger?"

"Why can't I see?"

"What were you doing yesterday, Ms Granger?"

Hermione bit her lip. What was she doing?

"I was shopping in Diagon Alley... I was looking for baby things."

"You're pregnant?" There was a hint of surprise in the healer's voice.

"Yes. Afterwards, I was going to meet Ron in the Leaky Cauldron, but I'm not sure why I didn't. I don't know what happened."

"Ms Granger, are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

"Well, someone grabbed my arm... they had cold hands... I was dragged into a dark room..."

"Anything else?" The healer prompted.

"In the room was these Muggle tools, I'm not sure what they were... this guy came into view..."

Hermione stopped. The last thing she had ever seen was Theodore Nott coming towards her with a knife in hand.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know," she lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Why can't I see?"

"It appears that whoever attacked you blinded you with a sort of spray."

"How am I going to read now? How am I going to work? I'll never see Ron again, or Harry, or my baby..."

"Your attacker also mangled your face, chest, hips, legs and arms. We think they raped you, as well."

 _'"Well, well, Granger, how nice to see you."_

 _"What are you doing? Why am I here? Whatever have I done to you?"_

 _"You are the reason my father is in prison, Granger. And you are going to pay for it. You and your traitor baby. Yes, I know about it. And it will be fun to destroy it."'_

Tears fell down her face, and she turned her head away from the healer. "I will leave you alone now, Ms Granger. Do you want to see anyone yet?"

Hermione winced. "I can't see anyone, thank you very much," she snapped in anger, although her voice was clogged with tears that she refused to shed.

"Would you like anyone to come in, then?"

"No, thank you. I am okay on my own. They would just judge me… I think I could do without that. Maybe I'll see Harry and Ron tomorrow."

"Okay, just rest for now."

* * *

 **Meh.**

 **~Buttercat**


	4. Book made of Green II

For Hermione Competition II: Hermione is born in a different era.

Following the Black tradition, Hermione has to have a spacey name. That is why she is called Cassiopeia in this. I'm sorry about that.

Ah, the ages are wrong. If Hermione is the same age as Sirius, Narcissa would be in her fifth year but in this she is in her third as Bella is four years older and I want her to be at school at the same time as Hermione. It's an au guys...

word count: 889

)

Black Sister Four

)

Cassiopeia Hermione Black was the youngest Black girl in their whole family—including all of their cousins, unless you counted her cousin Sirius, who acted a bit like a girl whenever he desired, although Cassiopeia hoped he would grow out of that by the time he got to Hogwarts. She had three older sisters, and one other cousin, the brother of Sirius, who was the baby of the family.

Her youngest sister—who was still three years older than her—was Narcissa Black, and she was incredibly overbearing, mothering her at every instance she could. The next child was Andromeda, quickly followed by Bellatrix. All three of them were in Slytherin, and Hermione didn't want to disappoint any of them by getting into another house.

"Cassie, have you packed all of your clothes?"

"Yes, Cissy."

"Have you made sure your wand is secure?"

"Yes, Cissy."

"Is all of your underwear safe and sound? Every last knicker?"

Cassiopeia turned to the source of the sound, where she discovered Bellatrix sniggering into Andromeda's shoulder. "I don't know which one of you it was, but when I find out I will curse you to the ends of the earth."

"Awe, Andi, our little sister is all grown up."

"I know, Bella. She's throwing off insults already. I'm so proud our little Cass."

Cassiopeia growled. "I really don't like violence, but you two throw me over the edge," she said, her voice just verging on the edge of anger.

"Pity."

"I was almost frightened, little Cass."

Cassiopeia turned away from them, placing another book into her trunk. "Cassie, you can't pack that many books!"

"Cassie!"

Grumbling, Cassiopeia turned around, ignoring the impatient voice that screeched into her ear. "Shall we curse her together, or not?"

She sat up, glaring at Andromeda. "You're not even allowed to perform magic outside of school."

"Mother says we have to be at the station in ten minutes," Bellatrix said from beside her sister, whilst twirling her wand in her hand.

Cassiopeia growled, leaping up onto her feet. "Get out," she said, pushing the two annoying teenagers out of her room.

"Nine minutes and forty-five seconds," Bellatrix sung.

Cassiopeia pulled out a black robe from her wardrobe, along with some undergarments. She quickly pulled them on, slipping her wand into her pocket. This day would be great.

If only her blonde hair was more containable...

"Five minutes!"

If only her sisters would shut up...

If the train station was anything to go by, the school was going to be immense. People were everywhere, bustling around the busy train station like headless chickens. Cassiopeia followed her mother gracefully; having done this for many years—ever since Bellatrix started—she had become quite adept in the art of manoeuvring around the platform.

She caught Andromeda's eyes following the movements of a Hufflepuff. The sour look on Bellatrix's face did not escape her notice either. Cassiopeia would have to store this for later.

She turned away, bumping into someone else. Looking up, she noticed they were Lucius Malfoy, the pureblood in Andromeda's year that Narcissa was betrothed to. "I am sorry, sir," she said, looking up at the blond beauty and taking a sharp intake of breath.

"It is fine, little Narcissa. Where is your sister, anyway?"

It was always about her sisters. Why wasn't she surprised? Bellatrix was destined to marry Rudolphus Lestrange, and Andromeda had his brother. Cassiopeia would be lucky if she got to marry her cousin...

"Over there."

Her voice was sharp as she gestured to where Narcissa talked to one of her friends. "Thank you, little Narcissa."

He left her feeling jumbled and alone. "The name is Cassiopeia," she mumbled, although if he heard her was unknown, as at that moment he planted a gentle kiss on Narcissa's head.

Cassiopeia sat in a compartment full of other potential Slytherin's—all of which were purebloods who her mother held high in her books. She was certain that her cousin was off with some Gryffindor spawn, but that didn't bother her in the slightest. Why would it, when she could just read?

The trip to school was fast, and all too soon they were traipsing up the stairs into the castle. The deputy headmistress performed a heartwarming speech, before leading the first years into the Great Hall. None of her sisters had told her what the sorting was, although she knew it was only a small test.

A hat was placed on a stool. That sorted then? That was what was held in high esteem by the whole school? Cassiopeia decided not to question it, instead waiting patiently for her name to be called.

And soon enough, it was. "Black, Cassiopeia."

A few murmurs started, but she tried not to let them bother her. So what if her family was notoriously dark? It didn't mean she would be!

The hat fell onto her head comfortably, sliding over her bright curls like it was made for her. "Interesting. You have a great mind, and a great potential."

Cassiopeia waited patiently. There was no need to bargain with the hat when they both knew where she belonged. "Slytherin!"

Her cousin was the next one up. His name was called as she settled herself beside Narcissa, opposite Lucius, who seemed to be a perfect. Ten seconds passed. 'Please be Slytherin...'

"Gryffindor!"

)

I'm on my phone as I post this, so sorry about layout. I procrastinated... (And we all know I love a Slytherin Hermione).

I would have continued but we don't have all day. This is awful I know but I tried lol.

It doesn't really fit the prompt

~Buttercat


	5. Book made of Red II

Hermione competition II: Hermione is a boy

Astronomy #2, task one (Mercury), write about someone with a split personality

Extra prompts: (action) sprinting, (character) Hermione Granger, (location) The Great Hall, (object) mallet, (word) deadly

Word Count: 515

()

Herman glanced around the Great Hall. People were dying left, right and centre, and there was nothing he could do about it. He just wanted to run, to hide, to escape from all of this madness, but he couldn't. He had to fight, he had to try to prevent this madness, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to bring the downfall to so many people but he knew that if he didn't they would kill so many more. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let them die, nobody deserved that, but he didn't know why he had to kill the other side as well. He supposed that he didn't have to kill them, technically, but they wouldn't be down for long if he didn't, and then they would kill even more innocent people who only wanted to protect the world from evil. None of the dead deserved it, death was never fair, why would someone ever want to kill loads of people? The only reason Voldemort ever wanted to kill anyone was because they didn't agree with his ideals—or worse, they were a muggle-born like himself with 'filthy blood.' Those were disgusting reasons, muggle-borns couldn't help their birth, but purebloods—or at least pureblood extremists—never learnt, they just assumed all the time.

Herman shook his head. He really had to stop thinking, otherwise the depressing thoughts would keep coming back. Herman knew that wasn't the path he should go to, he shouldn't be so distracted in the middle of a battle. That wasn't exactly the most intelligent things to do, and Herman was almost sorted into Ravenclaw, but that was just a stereotype, not all Ravenclaw's were intelligent; some just liked learning things, and—

God, he was rambling to himself again. He really had to stop that, but he couldn't stop the panic that continued to rise in his chest and corrupt him. Anxiety caused him to ramble but he couldn't say anything out loud because he was hiding from everyone.

Herman spotted Ron; he was halfway across the Hall, his back facing the Death Eater that was creeping up behind him, a mallet in his hand. Herman didn't think before sprinting over to his friend, a deadly growl burning deep in his throat. Herman was sure the Death Eater wouldn't mind if he used muggle techniques to bring them down; after all, he was holding a mallet in his hand, preparing to crack Ron around the head.

Herman made it to where they were, and swung a fist into the Death Eaters nose. He was satisfied when he heard a crack, and the Death Eater dropped the mallet, using their hands to cup their now-bleeding nose. The mallet dropped on his foot, and they groaned in pain. "Stupefy!" Ron exclaimed whilst tears brimmed in their eyes, and the Death Eater fell to the floor.

Herman blinked. He forgot about magic, otherwise he probably would have done a lot worse, morals be damned. "Thanks for that, mate."

"Say nothing of it, Ron. Come on, let's get back to the battle."

()

Sorry about the quality. It's so hot..

Lmao the maleness of Hermione has no change to her/him really, but ya know just shows there isn't much difference between males and females other than the obvious.

Not entirely sure if this is a split personality. He/she goes from anxious to brave? Idk.

~Buttercat


End file.
